Pyrolytic transparent conductive oxide (TCO) coatings are well known in the art. Commonly, these coatings include a fluorinated tin oxide layer. These coatings are applied “on-line” by supplying precursor gas and/or other precursor materials while a ribbon of glass is still hot on a float glass production line. The coating formed on the glass tends to be quite durable and very hard, which is advantageous. The haze of such coatings, however, tends to be relatively high. For example, one commercially available pyrolytic TCO coating, which is believed to be fairly typical of such coatings, has a haze of about 0.74-0.96. Furthermore, pyrolytic coatings tend to be relatively rough. For example, the noted commercially available pyrolytic coating has a roughness Ra of about 24.9 nm. Moreover, it would be desirable to avoid pyrolytic processes involving fluorine.